More then one possibility
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Sasuke normal life is now filled with blood and war. How exactly did it come to this? Oh, now he remembers. It all started with a pink haired girl falling from the sky. Sasuke knew girls meant no good, especially ones with pink hair. This story is with a twist! Rating may change.
1. Prologue

** I'm back with a new story! I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my recent stories but I will. This new story idea been bugging me for weeks, so I just had to write it down. I thought about giving it a little cruel and powerful twist, something I haven't really use in any of my writing, so I'm just experimenting. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

There she stood, on top of her father's and her people monument. The monument, is a mountain that had the faces of the heros that died protecting her village, craved in stone. It is the monument that held her people hopes and dreams. It is the monument she first stood upon, looking at her village, and vowing to protect those she cared about. But now all she could do was stand there, in the same place she made her vow, and watch as the flames engulfed her village._ It wouldn't be long until it reach me_, she thought. But already she could feel the intensity of its flames burning her skin. How did it come to this? Why is power the only thing people wished for? She watched with sadden eyes as people begged to be helped, to be saved. Why isn't she doing anything to help? No, the real question is what can she do? All she was, was a no good princess, who thought life would be peaceful with no blood or war. Oh, how foolish she was for ever thinking this world could be so. How could she ever think such a thing? she couldn't even save the people who believed in her. She started feeling droplets of water sliding down the base of her neck and down her arms._ You finally caught up with me,huh?,_ she thought looking at the flames that was now surrounding her. The wind started to pick up, whipping her beautiful long pink hair behind her, as her round emerald eyes stared at the now blazing flames. The scene reminded her of her mother. How powerfully and elegant she was. She, was nothing compared to her.

"Sakura-sama!"

She turned her head slowly, a sad smile appearing on her lips, upon seeing the small brunette gasping for air. _Hinata, _she thought sadly. She was like no other. She was her friend. A loyal, trustworthy friend. She was the one who comfort her when needed. She was the one who told her everything was going to be fine and sing her favorite lullaby song at night, just she to calm her. The thought of her dying made Sakura feel sick. But she had to be strong. She knew what she had to do to stop this madness.

"It will be ok Hinata" she whispered softly.

She had to die.

She gave Hinata one last smile before turning her back towards her. She could feel the vibration of the mountain, as it began to shake and crumple. She looked up towards the heavens and whispered, "it's going to be alright mama, it's going to be ok", before the ground beneath her feet, finally gave out. She felt her self falling and she turned on her back to see the sky one last time.

"SAKURA!"

She heard Hinata yelling. _Silly Hinata,_ she thought.

"Everything will be fine now" she whispered, feeling the air pressure around her.

_It will be fine,_ she thought again and that's when the tears began to fall. Just like her mother, she will to die a beautiful death. This the least she could do for her village.

_A beautiful death_, It was the last thing she thought before giving her self to the raging flames and darkness.

* * *

There done! I was having a lot of problems trying to write this prologue but some how I manage to come up with this. Which is good enough for me. Please review and tell me what you think. Shadow over and out :)


	2. Chapter 1

**There isnt much to say, but enjoy,on to the story!**

* * *

It was a normal, yet ordinary day, _or at least it was_, Sasuke thought. He stared at the spot that pink haired weirdo was just a moment ago, and ran his fingers though his raven locks. She could've at least stripped out of her clothes in the bathroom instead of in front of him. And she had the nerve to leave her clothes in the middle of his floor. Will not technically clothes, that's only if you categorize armor in the clothe department. _How in the world can a small pink haired girl where those things?, _Sasuke thought looking at the steel armor resting against the wall. _Those things must weigh more than a ton. _The sound of humming caught his attention, and he trailed his eyes to his bathroom door. Inside was a weirdo with pink hair, maybe even a psycho, considering what she said to him when he met her. How the hell did she ended up in his bathroom, in his living room, in his house!? Sasuke massage his temples, and closed his eyes thinking back hard. How exactly did his normal day in up taking a turn into the twilight zone? His head ached trying to remember, considering he woke up this morning with a rather huge headache because of that stupid of ido-, _Oh, oh, oh. _Now he remembers. She came falling from the sky, literally.

**Flash Back**

It was a normal beautiful day. The birds were out chirping about, the kids were out begging their parents for ice cream and playing around. So why did Sasuke felt the need to punch anybody that cross path with him? Oh, right, because of that idiot of friend, Naruto. He had Sasuke woke up from a hangover. That wasnt what got Sasuke pissed though. It was the fact when he went to his bathroom to retrieve some Advil for his headache. Only to discover he had no more left. When he walked out of his bathroom, he had found a note sitting on his night stand stating,

_Sorry for spiking your drink last night, but dude come on, you seriously need to loosen up. Oh and before I forget, I took your last Advil. Hope you dont mind._

_-Naruto_

Sasuke was very pissed to say the least.

"Dont mind my ass. The next time I see you, your mines" Sasuke muttered to him self. He was now making his way back to his apartment, after going out buying some Advil to cure his headache. _Who the hell does Naruto think he is?_, he thought. But he was right about one thing, he needed to loosen up. After going through a hard break up with his ex fiance, he haven't thought or did much of anything. But that still doesn't give that idiot the right to spike his drink. Really who the hell gave him that idea anyway?

"I'm so going to kill that idiot" Sasuke muttered again darkly. He suddenly stopped when he felt the air around him change. _What the?_, he thought. He could feel the air pressure around him and suddenly he heard it. A scream.

"AHH!"

He glanced around him, no one seem to be near him screaming. But the voice, just now, was so close to him.

"Watch OUT!"

He looked up towards the sky but his vision immediately came in contact with something hard. What ever came falling down, knocked him of his feet and on his back with a huge thud. He winced as his back came in contact with the cold hard ground. What ever happened made his headache even worse.

"Damn-it" he hissed. What the hell?

"Oh my gosh, My dear apologies"

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was pink hair. Who in the world has pink hair? By the way this person talked he knew it was a girl.

"Are you alright Sir?" the girl asked. She was way too heavy, Sasuke realized. If he doesn't get her off him, she's going to crush him to death.

"Get off of me" He said trying to breathe. She must have realized she was suffocating him because she got off very quickly.

"Oh, My gosh. I am soooo sorry" she said.

"What ever" he muttered getting up, but was stopped midway when he felt a hand tugging the trail of his shirt. He looked at the girl and saw her eyes widen. Was is fear he saw?

"S-s-sauke" She strutted. He looked at her for a long time.

"Do I know you?" He asked. He stared at her and tried to remember where he saw her from. He would've recognized her hair if he did know her. Who in the world has pink hair anyway? She slowly removed her hand and stared at it.

"S-s-sorry. You looked like someone I know" she whispered. Like someone she know? Well what ever. His head started pounding and he winced again. _I gotta get home and take care of this headache_, he thought about to leave the girl.

"W-Wait!"

He stopped and looked at her annoyed. What the hell did she want now? First she came falling out of the sky, almost crushing him to death, then mistaking him for someone else. What else does she want him? She started to stand on her two feet and that's when he realized what she was wearing. It wasn't clothes,it was armor. The top part of the armor was barely covering her chest. It had a dragon design, which was red and black cupping her chest, Showing off her belly and bare arms. The lower part of the arm was more like dragon wings covering her legs, front and backside. Sasuke looked at her hard before asking,

"what the hell are you wearing?".Why in the world is this girl wearing something so revealing and heavy? The girl looked at him then down at her self, then back to him.

"Uh... my armor" she replied. Sasuke eyes twitched.

"I know what it is, I'm asking why are you wearing it?"

She stared at him again.

"Um...because its mines" She said. He was getting annoyed. This pink haired girl was annoying him. Her whole presence was annoying.

"You can't go around wearing that. People will get the wrong idea" He said annoyed. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it and looked around. After about 2 minutes of looking at her surroundings she looked at him.

"Uh..." she said.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at her. She was one weird chick. No doubt about it.

"Can you tell me where I am?" She asked.

"In Konaha" he stated. He watched as her eyes widen at the statement.

"What do you mean Konaha?" She asked. Sasuke felt his eye twitch again. Not only was she a weirdo but she was an idiot too. How many idiots is he going to meet?

"Look weirdo," Sasuke was saying but got caught off by the girl.

"Did you just call me a weirdo?" she asked pouting her lips. He thought she looked cute. His fingers started twitching. Where the hell did that thought come from? and how dare she caught him off. Who the hell does she think she is?

"This is Konaha" he stated again. He should've left this crazy girl a while ago. So why do he find himself standing frozen waiting from the girl to respond to his responds? He was clearly annoyed with the girl, this girl was annoying, so why haven't he lefted?

"This can't be Konaha" she said. Sasuke looked at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm from Konaha and Konaha doesn't look like this" She said. Sasuke raised an eye brown.

"Oh?, and what does your 'Konaha' look like?" he asked her. She started looking around.

"It has a lot of trees, that's for sure" She mumbled. Who the hell is this girl?

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked. She looked at him a smile appearing on her face.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, from the Haruno clan and princess of Konaha" She stated. Sasuke just stared at her. Why did he even ask?

**End of Flash back **

Well, after that she decide to follow him home and barge in to use his bathroom. Who the hell do she think she is? He seem to be wondering that a lot now and days. The door to the bathroom began to open and he trailed his eyes to the door and his face began to get hot. Standing there, in nothing but a towel, was Sakura. _Oh kami,_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

There done with the first chapter. I had a little trouble trying to describe Sakura armor so please forgive my, not to good description. Anyway please review. Shadow over and out :)


End file.
